The Girl With Curly Blonde Hair
by gtgirl44
Summary: Annabeth knows she likes Percy, but does he feel the same way? When she asks him about his feelings, his simple answer breaks her heart, confusing her and twisting her up. Percy regrets what happens but doesn't know how to share his feelings with Annabeth.


Annabeth POV

Percy and I were walking side by side, talking about the past school year. I looked over at the calm waves of the sea and the soft sand that tickled my toes. "Annabeth, are you even listening to me?" Percy asked, staring into my eyes. I stared back, mystified by their utterly perfect color. And then I asked it. I don't know what made me do it, the pure stupid side of me or his eyes. Oh, those eyes. "Percy, do you consider us to be , you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, completely confident I knew the answer he was going to say. How wrong I was! He shifted uncomfortably and smiled at me. It seemed like it didn't have to perfectness of his normal smiles, but then again I asked a question that could have freaked him out. " You can't be boyfriend and girlfriend if you have never gone on a date, can you?" He said simply. Then, he just walked away. Just like that. My heart sunk all the way down to Tartarus. A hot tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and chided myself. Percy was a popular guy at Camp Half Blood. He could have any girl he wanted. But why had he even payed attention to me? A horrible thought struck me. Percy had never liked me, he just thought of me as a gal pal. I just had to go and open my big mouth and ruin even  
that. I'm so stupid! I thought angrily  
. Why would someone as amazing as Percy Jackson like me? All of a sudden all my feelings came pouring out. I cried a waterfall and ran to my hiding spot: a crevice in a tree that was just large enough for 2 people to crawl into. Percy and I used to always come in here to talk. At the thought of him more tears rushed out.  
I needed to get a grip. It would all be ok. Gosh, love was so stupid! I laughed to myself and wiped my tears. I walked out of the crevice and headed back to the Athena cabin.  
Percy's POV  
As I walked away from the beach, I was mad at myself. No, mad wasn't the word, furious was it. I had the perfect opportunity to ask Annabeth out and I skipped out on it and instead something stupid. Knowing Annabeth, she would probably dwell on my words. I wish I could turn back time and redo that whole scene. I huffed heavily and walked to my cabin. Tyson wasn't there this summer, since he was now the lead of the Cyclopes army or something like that. I couldn't remember, I was thinking about Annabeth too much. The bell rang for dinner, but I didn't  
feel like eating. I would just apologize the next day.  
Annabeth POV  
For the next few days, I ignored Percy. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, he kept on trying to talk to me, but I was in no mood to talk to anyone. I realized I needed to find a boyfriend. This would be tough. Hmmm... The Stoll brothers? No way. Grover? Forgot about Juniper. Nico? He was too young for me. I was stumped. I walked back to my cabin when I realized it was Saturday. Percy, Grover, Nico and I always spent Saturdays playing games. I decided to skip out. I didn't want them to come look for me, so I went to the tree with the crevice with some snacks. I lodged a piece of wood in the crevice so Percy couldn't tell which tree held the crevice. Sure enough, I saw a small peek of Percy's shoes. He stared at the tree for a long time, probably wondering where the little hole went. He turned around with a groan. I felt a little bad, but I was obviously a step further on the relationship scale. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep, dreaming about Percy's eyes and smile. I smiled at the thought of him rubbing the back of his neck nervously. And then my dream went totally black and I saw nothing else.  
Percy's POV  
I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere so I decided to ask Malcolm, her half brother where she had gone. " Sorry Perce, she has closed up ever since that day you guys went to the beach together" Oh no. My stupid comment! I said bye to Malcolm and walked back to my cabin, where Grover and Nico were already playing games. And I told them the whole long story. " I know you don't you don't want to hear this," Nico said. " but there are many more fish in the sea. If you want the girl with curly blonde hair, go to the Aphrodite cabin." Grover interrupted my astonished thought with a bleat. " Blahaha I say ask her out the next time you see her." I liked that idea. I would use it.  
Annabeth's POV  
I was walking back to my cabin so I heard Percy's whole conversation with goat boy and dead kid. I wanted to kiss him. As soon as percy walked outside, I gave him a big hug. He looked surprised, but he relaxed. Then, he said the words that made my heart soar. "Annabeth, will you go out with me?" I nodded vigorously. What was I going to wear? I ran to the Aphrodite cabin in hope for some tips. When I left, they had given me a dress, made my hair and put on a minimum amount of makeup , which wasn't too much so I was ok. When I was leaving I saw percy coming and I hid. I didn't want him to see me yet. I sneaked back to my cabin and waited for percy to pick me up.  
Percy's POV  
One of the Aphrodite guys loaned me a suit, and I went to pick up Annabeth. When she opened the door, my breath was taken away. She was wearing a sea green dress with sea shell jewelry and her hair  
was in a loose up do. Her curls were dangling everywhere and she looked stunning. We walked to the beach, hand in hand, and had a picnic. At the end, we were snuggling close together. "You know Annabeth, today Nico called you the girl with curly blonde hair. To me, your the beautiful, smart, funny, amazing girl with curly blonde hair" I said. Annabeth leaned in real close and made my day. She kissed me!  
Annabeth's POV  
Percy came to pick me up 20 minutes after I got back from the Aphrodite cabin. He was wearing a sea green suit that matched both my dress and his eyes. He looked so handsome! We walked to the beach, hand in hand, and had a picnic. At the end I started shivering and he warmed me up by snuggling with me. It was paradise." You know Annabeth, today Nico called you the girl with curly blonde hair. To me, your the beautiful, smart, funny, amazing girl with curly blonde hair" he said, his beautiful green eyes staring into my grey was so sweet! i don't know what made me do it, but I leaned in closer and kissed Percy Jackson!


End file.
